


Finally Yours

by fevilix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevilix/pseuds/fevilix
Summary: after many months of waiting, the long-distance couple can finally meet.





	Finally Yours

on christmas eve. they were finally able to meet each other in person. they agreed that it was the only gift they each want this year was to finally hold each other.

the first time that they would see each other, after two years of just chatting over text. two years of video calling. after two years of loving each other, screens keeping them connected but separated at the same time.

they’ll finally get to touch each other.

at gate 85, a tall male wearing all black, except for the fuzzy red wool sweater over the shirt and his jeans, walked out from the passage from the plane. he clutched onto his blue scarf, pulling his suitcase behind him, looking around frantically to see if he can spot his long awaited hug from the person he loved dearly.

said person was waiting as well, giant gray scarf covering most of his freckled face, snow hat pulled low, and baby blue sweater excessively large to cover a bit of his legs from the cold.

he was waiting in the lobby by the escalators with a sign that had the others’ names on it printed in big letters. 

he was cold and shivering but was excited to see his long distance boyfriend. he was jittery to see him and just wants his long awaited hug.

someone quite familiar to the shorter male came up at the top of the escalator, his eyes widened.

the dark haired male stepped onto the escalator, letting it bring him down to the lower floor, he was still frantically looking around but that’s when he saw it — the sign. the sign that was bearing his name, held by a short brunette. he knew that brunette all too well.

they locked eyes together.

wanting to get off the escalator as soon as possible, he began to tap his feet. never taking his eyes off the other. once off, he ran with all his might to get to him.

the brunette let the sign fall to the ground and began running as well. pulling his scarf down from over his face.

they met in the middle, colliding into each other in a desperate tight embrace.

the taller of the two, nuzzled his face into the others’ neck inhaling his scent. the shorter shoved his face into the wool sweater, gripping apart of it from when his arms were wrapped around the person he’s loved for so long.

he started crying.

the ravenette pulled away, cupping the brunette’s face with his hands, his eyes fond and full of endearment.

he smiled brightly, wiping the tears from the others’ eyes. not stopping even when the shorter placed his smaller hands over his.

the taller pulled his face closer looking into his p duffy eyes, still not believing this is real. “is it really you?”

the smaller giggled, it was the cutest giggle the other has ever heard, now in person and it made him fall deeper.

“of course it’s me, you big dork!” he looked up at him smiling softly. “is it really _ you?” _ he asked cupping the others’ cheek with one of his hands.

the ravenette leaned into the touch and smiled, finally letting a tear slide down his face. “of course, baby.”

“i can’t believe i finally have you in my arms, hyunjin.”

hyunjin smiled. “me too, felix.” he paused looking at felix extremely close making the him redden. “you’re freckles are even more beautiful up close.”

felix blushed harder. “you’re more attractive in person.”

hyunjin chuckled a bit. “thank you.”

grabbing their things in one hand they held hands and intertwined their fingers together with a tight loving grip; never wanting to let each other go.

the shorter brought his boyfriend to his home, taking his things and putting them in another room. hyunjin takes off his sweater, pulling it up over his head. felix walked back into the living room also taking off his things, keeping his sweater.

“you live by yourself?” hyunjin asked, twiddling his thumbs.

“i used to.. but now i have you.” felix smiled to himself.

he went to the fireplace with a lighter to start the fire. once it was lit, he kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch.

hyunjin tilted his head at the brunette, he looked into his eyes seeing felix smile, eyes crinkling then spreading his arms out. “come cuddle!”

hyunjin kicked off his shoes as well, placing himself on the couch, nearly on top of the smaller male.

felix turned on the television, turning around his body to wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, surprising the other. “you don’t know how long i’ve waited to have you here with me.”

hyunjin chuckled making the other fluster. “two and a half years, baby.” 

felix pouted. “you know what i mean, dumbass!”

“wow, you’re already cussing me out?” he teases.

“shut up!”

“oh? now you want me to be quiet?.” he continued. “after all this time, you don’t want me to speak? i can’t beli—”

a kiss.

hyunjin was grabbed by the hem of his shirt and was kissed, slightly aggressively, by the love of his life.

the brunette pulled away, cheeks dusted in a pink tint and eyes partially lidded. hyunjin still in shock, mouth agape but closing it a few seconds later. he swallowed his breath, leaning in closer to felix.

“do it again.”

“what?”

tears slid down hyunjin’s face, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. “do it again..” his voice cracked, “please.”

smiling softly, felix cupped hyunjin’s face, leaning in once again, connecting their lips. letting the warm feeling envelop in their chests. felix licked over hyunjin’s bottom lip, trying to get him to open up, to which he did.

tongues now in each other’s mouths, colliding with each other, not desperately but longingly

they pulled away from the kiss, looking into each other’s eyes. felix wiped his boyfriend’s tears, smiling slightly. “why are you crying?”

the raven sniffled, moving closer to felix. “you don’t know how long i’ve been wanting to do that.. to be able to touch you.. and hold you.. to kiss you.”

the brunette laughed. “of course i do!” he smirked. “two and a half years.” he patted hyunjin’s head as he buried his head in his chest, sob laughing.

“i fucking hate you..” he mumbled.

“no you don’t, you love me!”

he sniffled again. “damn right, i do, you goddamn asshole.” he wrapped his arms around felix’s slightly smaller frame.

“i know it’s late but can we? umm..” he trailed off.

felix looked down at hyunjin, head still on his chest which muffled his words a bit. “what?..”

the raven lifted his head a bit, eyes glancing up at felix for a second before averting his attention elsewhere. the other tilted his head, confused. “can we what, babe?”

hyunjin blushed, messing with felix’s shirt then locking eyes with him. “can we.. have sex?”

there was an awkward silence that lasted a few ticks from the clock. felix blushed like crazy.

“y-you want to.. have sex with me?” he asked.

the raven nodded, still embarrassed but still waiting for an answer. felix looked around frantically out of embarrassment before letting out a quiet ‘okay.’

the other gulped. “where’s your bedroom?”

“umm, upstairs.. second door on the left.”

hyunjin got off of him, standing up and holding out a hand to help the brunette up. felix grabbed onto the taller male’s hand letting him lead the way up to his room, biting on the sleeve of his sweater.

hyunjin pushed the door open, pulling the other in before closing it. felix, who was clearly nervous, was frantic with his body movements.

hyunjin placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. “we don’t have to do it.. if you don’t want to, i want you to feel comfortable.”

felix smiled fondly. “that’s one of the things i love about you, you’re very caring.”

“i want to make you happy, baby. you can always say no if you don’t want to.”

felix shook his head, taking the others’ face in his hands once more. “i want to do it, okay? i’m just a little nervous because i get to do it with someone i love with every part of my heart.”

hyunjin smiled, placing one of his hands over the brunette’s, he spoke again. “and you enough.. just you being here with me, is enough to make me happy. and with everything you do, will only make me love you even more, whether it’s cheesy romantic things or having sex with each other.”

“..god, i love you.. i love you so much!”

“kiss me, you dork.” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that this gets enjoyed. i may or may not upload the second chapter for some time because i get really busy but please let me know if you’d like it or not! ^-^


End file.
